


What Could Go Wrong?

by flslp87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flslp87/pseuds/flslp87
Summary: Canon Divergence set during the 6-weeks of peace during Season 4.A double date between Snowing and Captain Swan ends in a rather unique way when Captain Charming just can’t be trusted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this with the idea that it would be a fun date that ends a bit differently than my muse created.

She quietly closed the door and tossed her coat over a chair, hoping not to awaken her parents and have to listen to questions for which she had no answers.  Toeing off her boots, she moved around the table, and with her foot on the bottom stair, released the breath she had been holding.

"Emma," she heard her mother whisper, "so happy to see you've returned home at," and she hesitated as if looking at the clock, "3:00am."

Emma dropped her head, counted to ten and took a deep breath before turning around, "I wasn't aware I had a curfew," she snapped.

Snow remained seated and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing.

Feeling like a teenager who was being scolded for staying out too late, she continued. "Mom, come on. Is this really necessary?"

"Come sit down," she said as she stood up and pushed out a chair for Emma.  "I'll make cocoa and we'll talk."

"But Mom, why are you even up anyway?" Emma beseeched, not moving from her place beside the stairs.

"I was up with Neal and realized you weren't home and got concerned," Snow told her quietly. "Please."

Emma looked up at the ceiling and blew out air, "I really need my own place."

Snow didn't say anything further but moved around the kitchen heating the milk for the cocoa.

After taking a few more deep breaths, Emma moved across the room and slid into a chair, dropping her head onto her folded arms.  She knew that her parents were coming to like Hook more each day, but wished that she didn't have to have this conversation.   Hearing her mother set the mug next to her and settle into a chair she finally lifted her head, wrapping both hands around the drink.

"Emma," Snow began, "There are so many moments that a mother wants to share with her daughter.  Her first crush, her first kiss," she hesitated to take a sip of the hot drink, "the first time she..."

Emma's mouth dropped open, "Mother!"

Snow continued, "is given a flower."

Emma felt her whole-body sag with relief.

Snow looked at her, a frown between her brows, "What did you think I was going to say?" Seeing the look on her daughter's face, immediately gave her the answer, "Emma, I hadn't thought to ask that but well, is there anything you'd like to share?  Any questions you have?"

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose while she thought about how she should answer.  Should she snap at her mother and probably hurt her feelings or could she possibly use this to her advantage?  Could she find out more about why when things just started getting interesting between Hook and her, he suddenly felt the need to bring her home?  Thinking she needed some liquid courage for this conversation, she stood up and got a bottle of rum, pouring a generous dollop into her cocoa.

Snow had been sipping her drink quietly waiting for her to sit back down when Emma decided to just get right to the point. "We haven't done anything yet."

Setting her cup down onto the table, Snow leaned forward, "Nothing?"

Feeling her face heat up, Emma opened her mouth, "Well," she waved her hand toward her mother, "you know, no tacos," she finished.

Mary Margaret slapped her hand over her open mouth and her eyes got large, "I'd forgotten about that!" She giggled.

"0h trust me, Mom, there are some things I'll never forget."

"Oh Emma, you didn't see anything."

"I saw plenty. Now can we please change the topic?"

Her mother huffed and pushed her mug aside.  "Well, how does he kiss?  I can ask that, right?"

Emma looked at her mother, "Fine.  He kisses fine."

“Oh come on now.   Considering his age, I'm sure he's learned a thing or two.”

"Mom!"  Emma giggled.  "I'm not sure how I feel having you talk that way about my..." Then she stopped unsure what to say next.

"Boyfriend," Mary Margaret supplied.

"Oh, there's nothing boyish about Hook." Emma quipped.

"Oh?" Emma rolled her eyes at how much meaning was behind the one word. Pushing herself up she paced back and forth in front of the table, collecting her thoughts.  Stopping she turned toward her mother.  "Seriously Mom, I could use your opinion on something."

“Sure honey.” Sitting quietly, she waited for her daughter to share.

Emma resumed her pacing.  “Well, several times when things have heated up between us, suddenly he just stops.” Her face warmed with embarrassment.

“He just stops?  Does he say anything?”

“Yes, he stops." Emma stopped pacing and leaned onto the table. “Oh, he mutters something about it is not time yet but he won't say anything else.  I mean come on, it's just sex.”

“Maybe that's it, Emma. Maybe to him, it's more than sex.”

“How can it be more than sex?”

“Emma,” Snow said quietly as if uncovering a secret for the first time, "that man loves you."

Emma dropped down onto the chair again, "Loves me?  No," she remarked with disbelief. But looking at her mom’s face she could tell she was serious.

“And what about you, Emma?  Do you love him too?”

Emma’s first inclination was to deny it and so she was shocked when she opened her mouth and what came out was "Maybe.   I don't know?" Which ended almost as if she were asking a question.

Snow placed both hands on Emma's arm and squeezed gently, "If you're unsure of your feelings for him, don't you think he can feel that too?"

"It's not my feelings I'm unsure of, though.  It's what label to give them.  After all, my track record with men isn't that terrific.”

“Oh Emma,” Mary Margaret exclaimed,” I think you know what label to give them but fear is holding you back.”

Emma opened her mouth to answer but was caught unaware by a huge yawn, which triggered a matching one in Mary Margaret. "It's late.  Maybe we should continue this conversation in the morning? Your father and brother will be up soon."  She commented, unable to hold back another yawn.

Emma picked up their mugs, “Go to bed.  I’ll just set these in the sink then I'll go up.  Thanks for the girl talk.  It was nice."

Snow stood up and hugged her.  "Emma I missed so much with you that some days the guilt threatens to consume me.  I don't want to miss any more moments."

Hugging her mom back, "I know that guilt mom.  I feel it when I look at Henry."

She cupped Emma's cheeks, "I know you do.  I want to be part of your special times."

"Me too mom.  Now go.  I've got these."  As she turned to go back to bed, her face lit up, with what Emma knew was going to be one of her ideas for family bonding time. "I'm not sure I like that look on your face but what is it?"

"I know what we should do Emma.  A double date.  We'll get Regina and Henry to watch Neal and your father and I will go on a double date with you and Hook.  How does that sound?"

"Ugh, are you sure that's such a good idea?  I know they're getting along better, but a double date?"

"Come on Emma.  What could go wrong?"

~cs~cs~cs

David opened the door to see Hook standing there, his arms full of colorful flowers.  "For me? You shouldn't have," he deadpanned.

Hook rolled his eyes, "I didn't. This," and he pulled a bottle of whiskey from behind the flowers and handed it to David, "is for you."

David took the bottle and read the label, "This is supposed to be really good, but quite difficult to find," he commented, an accusatory tone in his voice.

“David!" Mary Margaret reprimanded as she came around the corner.  “Invite our guest in."

David grunted, "He's here often enough he knows where things are better than I."

Snow pushed David out of the way and held the door for Hook.  He presented the bouquet to her, "For you, milady."

“Oh, these are beautiful. I'll just put them in water."

As she walked away, Emma walked up and looped her arm through Killian's and glared at her father. "Dad, play nice.  What did Killian bring you?"

David looked at the bottle again.  "Whiskey.  Never did say where he got it."

"Pirate," Killian smirked.

"Don't think I'm not keeping my eye on you.  That's my daughter you know?”

Killian looked down at Emma and ran the rose down her cheek, "Oh I'm well aware of that." Then ignoring David completely, he turned fully toward Emma.  "You look lovely, Swan." He handed her the rose.

Emma stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.  “I'll go put this in water."  As she walked into the kitchen, she passed her father, "Be nice!" She told him as she pointed her finger his direction and heard him asking where they were going for dinner.  Reaching around her mom for a vase she filled it with water, and put the rose in it, "You're sure this is a good idea?"

Mary Margaret laughed lightly. “Relax, Emma. What could possibly go wrong?"

~cs~cs~cs

The _Chez Pierre_ was a small intimate restaurant with elegantly decorated tables, muted music and a romantic ambiance.  The two couples followed the maitre'd to their table, Emma and Snow a bit in awe of their surroundings.

As the maitre'd pulled a chair out for Mary Margaret, Killian rushed around to pull out Emma's chair.  Leaning in, he whispered, "This alright, love?"

Emma smiled up at him, "It's beautiful isn’t it, Mom?"

Snow smiled at her, "It's perfect. David and I have wanted to try this out for a while but couldn't seem to manage it, right David?"

“Yeah Hook, however did you manage it?"

Killian smirked but was prevented from saying anything further when the waiter arrived and handed them menus and explained the specials. When he left the menus were opened and after a quick glance, Emma leaned toward Killian, "Did you know the menu is in French?"

Killian opened his, "I would be honored to order for you.  Shall I?" He ordered their meals and when the waiter walked away, looked up into the surprised faces of the Charmings.

Emma smiled at him.  "You speak French?"

He winked, "Oh Swan, I’m well versed in all things, French."

Emma snuck a quick glance at her parents before responding to the look in his deep blue eyes and whispered, "I know."

They were interrupted from any further words when the waiter arrived and set a small plate of escargot in front of him and then set their drinks on the table, and with a ‘bon appetite’ disappeared again.  Picking up the tongs that came with the dish, Killian handed them to Emma.  “Help a man out here, Swan?”  He handed her the tongs so she could hold the shell for him while he extracted the meat with the fork.  The pungent scent of garlic and butter surrounded them as he gently swiped it along her bottom lip.  “Can I tempt you into taking a taste?”

Emma couldn’t look away from the intense look in Killian’s eyes and slowly licked her bottom lip, noticing his pupils dilate as she did so. “Mmm,” she hummed before opening her mouth for him.

As soon as she licked her bottom lip, Killian’s breath caught in his throat and he was tempted to take her lips in a tender kiss, but didn’t feel it was the proper way for him to behave in front of her parents.  When she opened her mouth, he placed the morsel on her tongue and slowly slid the fork out between her lips watching her chew.  

Emma felt the flavor of garlic and butter burst along her tongue as it mixed with the firmer, almost rubbery texture of the meat in her mouth. 

“Do you like them, Swan? I found them to be a delightful treat.”

Emma swallowed the snail and frowned at the pirate.  “Delightful treat?  You haven’t even tasted them yet.   Or have you been here before?” She asked, both a curious and envious tone to her question.

“No need to get jealous, love,” Killian quipped.  “I brought Granny here for her last birthday.”

Emma looked at her mother, a question on her face but Snow just shrugged her shoulders. “You brought Granny to dinner for her birthday?” 

“Aye love, she was missing Ruby and I brought her here to cheer her up.  Any other questions?”

Emma realized that there were many sides of this man and she was only just beginning to scratch the surface to them. “My hero.”

Killian winked at her, “Now, shall we offer these delicacies to your parents?”  While she held the shell, he extracted one and put it on a plate for Emma’s mother and then repeated the process, holding the meat out to David still on the fork.  “Escargot?”

David sniffed and raised a wheat colored brow, “You want me to eat something that just came from the garden?” 

Mary Margaret had finished eating hers and laid her hand on David’s arm, “Go ahead and try them, honey.  While they are not something that I would want on a daily basis, they aren’t bad.”

“And you Emma,” her father asked, “What did you think of them?”  

Emma smiled at Killian before answering her father, “I agree with Mom, they aren’t something I would want to eat every day, but they aren’t bad.”

David reached out to take the fork from Hook and shoved the entire piece of snail in his mouth.  As he bit down on it, he made a face and immediately spat it out on the saucer.  “Ugh, that is the most disgusting…”

“David!” “Dad!” Snow and Emma yelled simultaneously. 

David looked up at them, a sheepish look on his face, “I’m sorry, but I don’t believe I would care for any more of those.” 

Conversation slowly resumed and before long they were discussing what shenanigans the dwarves had been up to recently and the new special at Granny's. Before too much time had passed the waiter arrived with their meals. With a flourish, he set a plate in front of Emma, “For the Mademoiselle, _Crêpes au poulet_.”

Moving to Snow, he set a plate in front of her, “And for Madame, _Hachis Parmentier."_

“For Monsieur,” he set the dish in front of David, " _Magrets de canard.”_

“And for the Capitaine, our signature dish, _Boeuf Bourguignon_. If I can be of any further assistance, let me know.”

As he walked away, all except David picked up their forks to taste their meals.  Killian had taken one bite when he heard, "Hook, what is it that you have again?” Killian swallowed the bite he had just taken, “ _Boeuf Bourguignon_ , why?”

“And what is that I have?” David looked down at his plate with a quizzical look.

“You have Magrets de canard, or duck breasts.” 

A look of contemplation crossed David's face as he looked at his dish and then at Hook's.  "If you don't mind, I believe that looks better than what I have. I don’t care for food that quacks.”

Killian lifted his brow as he studied the prince, wondering if he was serious.  The prince's expression didn't waiver and a glance at Emma and her mother didn't offer any help as to why Emma’s father wanted his meal. After a second glance at Emma, he shrugged his shoulders, exchanged his plate for David’s, and resumed eating.

When everyone had completed their meal there was a slight disagreement over who would pick up the check, and the men amicably agreed to split it.  As they were leaving the restaurant, Mary Margaret turned to Emma, "See honey, I told you the men would behave."

"Maybe you were right, Mom, there is hope for them."

Mary Margaret smiled, "Oh, I know I'm right.  Your father can be a very reasonable person."

Catching up to the men, Emma looped her arm through Killian's as they walked toward the loft. He smiled at her, and covered her hand with his, "What say, Swan?  Shall we take a walk while your parents check on the little prince?"

Thinking some alone time was definitely in order, Emma opened her mouth to tell him yes, in no uncertain terms, but all she was able to say was "I..."

David had heard Hook asking Emma to go for a walk and decided he wasn't ready to let the night end, "Why don't we all play Scrabble?"

~cs~cs~cs

Once they were back in the loft and Regina and Henry had left, Emma and Mary Margaret went into the kitchen to gather drinks for everyone while David and Hook set up the Scrabble game. 

"Mom, are you sure this is a good idea?" 

Snow patted her on the back, "Relax, Emma. We've had a nice time so far.  What could go wrong?"

"But you know how Dad can get with Scrabble," she reminded her mom, not wanting the whole evening to end up a major disaster. 

“Don't worry so much, honey.  It will be fine." She handed Emma two glasses and picked up the other two, "Now let's go play some Scrabble."

Meanwhile, David had opened the box and laid out the board, while explaining the numbers on the letter tiles as well as the spaces on the board, indicating that some squares doubled or tripled a number.

Pulling a pad of paper and pencil off a shelf, David explained that whoever reached 50 points first won.  He also told Hook that if you thought a player was making up a word, you could challenge them, however if the word was proven true, you forfeited your turn. 

Killian nodded along that he understood, "I could be scorekeeper, mate. I'm quite good with figures," he winked at Emma as she and her mother came out of the kitchen. 

David sputtered, "No, I'll...."

“I'll be the scorekeeper," Snow pulled the paper out of his hands. "David, you know you always cheat when you do it." 

"I do not!” He exclaimed. "It was one time and I added incorrectly.  It was an honest mistake."  

"Uh huh," both women hummed.

Emma set Killian's drink next to his right side, "Thanks love," he told her as he stood up to pull out her chair. 

Tiles were drawn and Emma was the first to play, spelling the word  _done_  which earned her 5 points. Play continued clockwise around the board and as Hook was sitting to Emma's left, he played  _dove_  earning 9, Mary Margaret played  _teach_  and David played  _ox_.  

As they continued around the table taking turns, the points added up with David taking the lead, closing in on 50 points until Hook's next turn when he put down tiles to spell the word  _bream_  which was worth 34 points and sent him over the winning 50-point goal.  

"Wait a minute," exclaimed David.  "That's not a word.”

Killian raised both eyebrows until they almost disappeared under the lock of hair that had fallen across his forehead. "Are you questioning my word knowledge?   I have quite a good command of language, thank you very much."  

David looked to his wife and daughter for support. Both shook their heads refusing to give any leverage to his argument.  

Killian took the lead to rectify the matter quickly, "Swan, will you look up the word  _bream_  for your father on your talking phone?"

Emma quickly looked up the word, "Bream means to clear the bottom of a ship of weeds.  Guess he got you there, Dad."

"Beginner's luck," David muttered.

"David, don't be a poor sport," his wife chastised him.  "Shall we play again?" 

A new game was started and play continued with words of 2-6 letters, earning 2-12 points.  As the men became more embroiled in their competition, the women tried to keep tempers under control.  Finally, David placed tiles down to spell the word _zoo_ , which earned him 22 points and he was able to claim victory. 

"Ok, Hook.  One more and winner gets all the glory." 

Killian looked over at Emma, "Alright, love?" 

"If we're playing another round, I need another drink. More rum?"

"Aye love. Another drink would hit the spot." 

"Help me, Mom?" 

"Sure, honey." The women disappeared into the kitchen leaving the men to clear the board to start a new game.

"One last chance, Mom.  Are you sure this is a good idea? 

Mary Margaret glanced around the corner at the men, who were speaking to each other in quiet tones, "Oh, honey.  No need to worry.  After all, what could go wrong?" 

Game three started calmly, with all involved laughing at each person's word choices.  As in the first two games, the men took it much more seriously than the women and before long their words were becoming more complex with one challenge after another.   

David put down tiles to spell the word that would have put him over the winning score, but a challenge by Killian showed that, as he was using words already in place, it caused the _e_ and _i_ to reversed, causing him to lose his turn.    

Moving on, Emma played a four-point word, Killian a six-point one, Snow one for five, David's was eight, Emma's twelve and Killian placed tiles to spell _clew_ , making him the winner. 

“That’s not a real word,” David shouted angrily, waking Neal worth his outburst.

“David, quiet!” Mary Margaret reprimanded him as she got up to go check on the baby. 

David continued, although this time quieter.  “I still say it's not a word.” 

Killian huffed out a breath.  “Why must you challenge me on every turn, mate? Is it because I am winning the game," he stopped and glanced meaningfully at Emma, “or rather someone else?”

David rolled his eyes at his opponent, “This has nothing to do with Emma and everything to do with the game.  I challenge you because you're a pirate and pirates have been known to, well,” he hesitated slightly, “cheat.” He popped his /t/ like he'd heard the pirate do before. 

Killian leaned onto the table and gestured to the word on the board, “And _clew_ is too a word.  I have an exemplary vocabulary, shepard. I do not need to cheat in a game such as this.” 

Emma saw her father open his mouth in preparation for his next argument when she decided that she was done.  "That's it!” She slammed her hand down on the board scattering the letter tiles everywhere, “What will it be next?   A pissing contest?" 

David's face turned red and he glanced across the table at Hook, who had leaned back in his chair, but had a perplexed look on his face. 

Killian dropped back into the chair when Emma had slapped her hand down on the board and felt a bit embarrassed he had allowed the prince to raise his ire over such a silly situation.  But looking at his Swan, her irritation at him palpable, he thought her beautiful and only heard the end of her sentence but had no idea what she was referring to. “Just what is a bloody pissing contest?” he all but shouted.

Emma turned back toward him, "Really?"

His questioning glance moved back and forth between her and David in anticipation of an answer. "Well?" 

Needing to clear her head, Emma looked at her father, "You explain it to him." 

"But Emma," he started to protest, to no avail as she had already exited the room. 

"Well, mate,” Killian retorted,” now that you've run your daughter off perhaps you will be so kind as to explain why we would want to be involved in a pissing contest," with a popped /t/.

David rubbed his hand over his face and thought about the best way to explain, "Well a pissing contest is when males stand close together and, well," he hesitated.

"Come on, spill it.”

"Males stand together and see which one can urinate the farthest.”

As he finished speaking, Killian, leaned in a little closer as if he wasn't sure he heard him correctly.  "You're telling me that there is such a contest where the distance of your stream when relieving yourself could make you a winner?" 

David nodded his head, "Oh there are more than just how far.  There are also variations, like height and most accurate.” 

Killian was nodding his head along as David was explaining.  "Oh, this sounds like a most entertaining sport.  One in which I am sure to win.  Care to make a small wager?" 

"Oh, I'm sure we can come up with something," David answered, excited at the prospect of defeating the Pirate at the game coloring his voice. 

"Should we invite others to participate in our pissing contest?" 

David glanced across the room where Snow was laying Neal back into his crib.  Leaning closer he whispered, “That's a really good idea.  I bet some of the dwarves would like to participate.”

Killian smirked, "Defeating Grumpy would be my pleasure.  He's a short little man, I bet I..."

"David, Killian," Snow interrupted, "What are you two whispering about?"  

Killian looked up at Emma's mother as she walked toward them, a curious look on her face, "Well, milady, we were just discussing a little wager.”

"A wager?"  She looked around the room, "Wait a minute.  Where's Emma?" 

David looked over at Killian who was scratching behind his ear with his hook, "She left?" 

"She left?  David what did you do?  And you," she pointed at Hook, "Why are you here discussing a  _wager,_ with him _,"_ she pointed at David _,_ “insteadof going after Emma?" 

Killian gave her a sheepish look, “Aye milady, you are right as usual.  I shall find the lady Swan and endeavor to get back into her good graces." He gave David a quick glance before moving to the staircase, trepidation at what he might hear taking precedence in his mind for the moment. 

~cs~cs~cs

"It will be fine,” Emma muttered to herself.  “What could possibly go wrong?” Her mom had said.  Obviously plenty and they were still downstairs saying who knew what to each other.  Hearing footsteps on the stairs, she assumed it was her mother coming to check on her, so was pleasantly surprised when Killian rounded the corner.

“Alright, love,” he asked as he sauntered up and sat next to her on the bed.  "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Emma looked closely at him, trying to read between the lines before giving him a tender kiss, "I'm fine but I was looking forward to a little alone time."

Killian gently moved her hair over her shoulder with his hook and cupped her jaw with his hand, "As was I."  He looked around the room, "It would appear we are alone now,” he murmured just before he kissed her. The kiss went on for several minutes, until, breathing heavily, they broke apart and rested their foreheads together, while regaining some control.  "None of that, Swan," Killian tapped her nose with his before moving further away.  “Your father and his sword are right downstairs.”

He was right, her father was downstairs and the possibility of an interruption was there, "I know.  We could go back to your room at Granny's.” she told him playfully.

"As much as I would enjoy that, we should save that for another time.  While your father may be getting used to our courting, I believe we should not consider his feeling on the matter trivial."

"You are such a gentleman,” she told him with a facetious tone.

"You've known that from the beginning, Swan.  Do you not wish me to be a gentleman any longer?"

Emma ducked her head, then glanced up at him under lashes, “Well, sometime soon I'd like to see that pirate,” she winked at him.

Killian kissed her again and added a little growl in the middle, “Then you shall," he stood up and pulled her to her feet, "Someday."

She walked with him back to the top of the stairs, "I really wanted you and my father to get along tonight."

Giving her a smirk, he quipped, "No need to worry love, after tonight your father and I understand each other."

"Really?"

"Trust me.  Don't worry.  Besides what could go wrong?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "I trust you."

“Goodnight love.  Meet me at Granny's for breakfast.”

Kissing him goodnight, she watched him descend the stairs and meet up with her father where they briefly huddled closely together. Hoping her father wasn't giving him too big of an overprotective father speech, she went to get ready for bed.

~cs~cs~cs

As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs he was met by David, who walked with him to the door. "Still ready for that competition?"

Killian glanced around to make sure no one was listening, "Aye mate.  What time shall we start?"

“Well, we need good light so how about dawn?   Will the dock work or should we head to the bridge?”

Killian thought about it for a bit, trying to decide if there were advantages or disadvantages to the sea being their target versus using the bridge, "The bridge should work quite well for this contest, I believe.  Alright with you?"

David agreed as the bridge was farther away from town and they were less likely to be caught by his wife and daughter.  "The bridge it is.  I'll get word to Leroy who can let the rest of the dwarves know.  Shall we invite Henry?"

"Aye, good idea.  Every lad should have an opportunity to participate in a spectacular contest such as this."  With that he took his leave.

~cs~cs~cs

Emma blindly reached for the phone on her nightstand as it rang early the next morning. "Hello."  The more the caller talked the more Emma thought she was dreaming.  Shoving the blankets aside, she jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes.   "Mom?" she called to Snow as she ran down the stairs.

Mary Margaret came around the corner, having just gotten Neal back to sleep, "What is it Emma?” she whispered.  “And why are you up and dressed when it’s not even dawn?"

Taking a deep breath, Emma looked at her mom, "Remember when you said 'after all what could happen' in regards to our double date and Hook and Dad bonding?”

"Yes, I do, but things turned out okay between them by the time Hook left.”

"Oh, Mom.   Can you get Granny up here to sit with Neal?”

"Sure but why?" "Just trust me, okay?"

Once Granny arrived, they jumped in the bug and took off for the bridge.  On the way, Emma filled her mom in on the phone call she had received that morning from Bashful.

“Wait a minute,” Snow said after Emma had finished the story.  "How did Bashful come by this information?"

Emma grinned, "I believe all the dwarves are participating?"

And Bashful?"

"Is too bashful," they giggled nervously.  

"Oh, Emma,” Snow acknowledged.  " Are we going to make it on time to stop it?"

"I hope so, Mom." Pushing the Bug as quickly as she could on the winding roads, she prepared herself for what she might encounter when they arrived.

~cs~cs~cs

Killian arrived at the bridge the next morning just as David pulled up with Henry.  "Henry, lad.  Happy you could join us today.  How did you sneak away from Regina?"

Henry grinned up at him, "Oh I didn't have to sneak away, I just told my mom that I was meeting Grandpa for an early breakfast. She was fine with it, so I'm ready. What do we do?"

Once all the dwarves and Smee had arrived they set up targets and measured distances for the contest. After lining up, all facing the same direction, Hook called the orders.  "Ready your canons, men."  All down the line, trousers were dropped. "Aim…….and fire!" he shouted.

\-------

As Emma and her mother rounded the last corner, she popped the clutch and threw open the door.  She met her mother in front of the car and they had taken one step toward the bridge when they heard, "Fire!" causing them to stop.

"We're too late," Snow moaned.

Emma turned around and leaned against the hood of her bug, "Eww.  I'm not going to be able to unsee that for a while.”  Regaining her composure, she glanced at her mom, "What was it you said to me about a double date?"

Mary Margaret wrinkled her nose, "What could go wrong?"

Emma made a face at her mom, “And now, I guess we know.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed the story.


End file.
